Thunder and Silence
by scarlett-hued-shimako
Summary: The rain pouring down in Tokyo has forced Shimako to stay the night at her Onee-sama's. Shimako is feeling self-conscious, and why is Sei getting mad? Slight Sei/Shimako


**Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm back thanks to an idea that wouldn't leave my mind no matter how much I bribed it. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru nor any of its characters. If I did, I would be rolling in a pile of money right now. jk**

**Well the only thing left to say is...**

**Enjoy!**

**Thunder and Silence**

The sky mercilessly tossed its grey coat to the retreating sun and allowed a dark lilac rode to be draped over its shoulders, masking its ethereal beauty with the overshadowing adornments of rain drops that fell from the material.

From a tiny apartment some thousands of miles below, another ethereal beauty observed the droplets of rain increase their onslaught on the city of Tokyo. It was impossible for her to go home now without some sort of altercation that could very well lead her to the hospital, and even though that didn't seem like a horrid outcome if it meant she could leave, she doubted her father and much less her companion would appreciate her thought process.

"Shimako," the younger girl teared her eyes away from the window and focused her attention on the blonde who was staring at her with analytical eyes."You should call your father and tell him that you'll be staying the night. There's no way anyone can look ten feet in front of them in this weather."

Shimako glanced around the room, noticing the scattered books. If it wasn't for her, Sei would be finishing her school work, but no, Sei had to be chivalrous and let Shimako monopolize her Friday evening, and even though Sei was getting a satisfied stomach out of it, Shimako couldn't block the niggle in the back of her mind that kept telling her that she was being a pest.

"Onee-sama, I-"

"Shimako," a spark of irritation flashed though Sei's eyes as she raised her hand, cutting off the younger girl. "I won't hear anything about it."

Shimako stood there, not knowing how to respond. She loathed it when Sei chastised her, which rarely happened, but when it did, Shimako felt like a horrible petite soeur. She had seen Sachiko chastise Yumi more times than she could count, and didn't think anything less of the pixie-like girl, but this was different. She wanted to support Sei, not burden her. She wanted Sei to be proud of her...

Sei noticed her petite soeur's souring mood, and just as fast as it appeared, the irritation she felt morphed into a playful twinkle. "Besides," Sei grinned knowingly, "I already finished all my homework."

The tension left Shimako's body, and she gave a small smile before her face contorted into a mock disbelieving expression. "Onee-sama responsible?" Shimako shot Sei an incredulous look. "I don't believe it."

Sei huffed as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. "Just for your information, your Onee-sama has become a lot more responsible since she left Lillian."

The uncontrollable fit of giggles that penetrated the apartment stopped Sei in her tracks.

"It's not that funny!"

Before Sei could get into a rant about how petite soeurs these days had no respect for their Onee-samas, the clocked chimed ten times, signaling the pasting of Shimako's self-imposed bedtime, instinctively causing Shimako to yawn, which she tried to stifle.

However in vain, Sei noticed. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

Shimako could only nod, her will power focused on keeping her eyes from drooping. Why was she so sleepy? That's right, she couldn't sleep because of the excitement she felt after Sei had agreed to dinner. She had been so sure Sei would have declined...

"Go take a shower, and I'll call your father for you." Sei demanded as she lead the drowsy Shimako to the bathroom, which proved to be more of a battle than Sei would have liked.

Once there and on her own, Shimako removed her clothing, folding them carefully so no wrinkles would find a niche in them, and slugged her way into the shower, only to yelp in surprise when the cold water prickled her skin.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. "Are you okay in there? Do you need me to help you?" Shimako detected worry in Sei's voice in the beginning, but wasn't quite sure if the suggestive tone at the end was a distortion caused by the shower or Sei just being Sei. No matter, the implications made her blush nonetheless.

"N-no, I'm okay." Shimako stammered as she self-consciously covered herself because Sei totally had X-ray vision. Sighing, Shimako placed her head on the tile and let the water try to remove her tension, wondering why she was feeling so vulnerable.

After cleanliness had found its way to Shimako's body, Shimako got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She paused at the door, preparing herself a stoic mask in case Sei should be on the other side and epically if Sei should be on the other side with her teasing smile. Or any smile for that matter.

Thankfully, there was no Sei. Shimako hadn't really come up with a decent stoic mask that could stand up to Sei's teasing. Instead, lying neatly on Sei's bed, was a set of yellow pajamas, which quickly found itself draped over Shimako's body.

Shimako had found Sei some time later in the dining room, arranging a tea pot and two teacups on the table.

"Really, Onee-sama. You didn't have to do this for my sake." Shimako admired as she took the seat across from Sei, who had just placed a cup of green tea in front of Shimako.

Sei gave her a quizzical look. "Your sake? I don't recall my asking you if you wanted any." For the briefest of moments, Shimako tried to come up with an apology for her assumption, but when she noticed the face-splitting grin on Sei's face, her face blushed in embarrassment, which she tried to cover by bringing her teacup to her lips. Of course Sei was kidding, Shimako chastised herself.

Sei noticed this and figured it was time for a little revenge from earlier. She let out a loud chuckle as she histrionically threw her head back just so she could annoy Shimako a bit. Shimako wasn't the least bit amused and instead, focused her attention on her tea, not noticing the way Sei's eyes roamed her features briefly.

"Oh Shimako, your father said it's alright if you stayed the night." Shimako only nodded as she took a sip of tea, enjoying the warmth that spread through her chest. Of course her father would say it was okay. He trusted Sei, which was saying a lot when it came to his only daughter.

After making sure Shimako had received her just deserts and would be okay being by herself for a few minutes, Sei got up from the table.

"If you shall excuse me. I have a date with a hot shower."

She was already on her way when she heard Shimako timidly say , "And it gets to see you naked on the first date? Really Onee-sama, isn't that a bit coquettish of you?"

A year ago, Sei would have been flabbergasted that the docile girl she had taken on to be her petite soeur would say something so uncouth, but it seemed her petite soeur was finally breaking out of that reserved shell she had placed around herself.

Sei was glad.

Deciding not to comment back, Sei chuckled lightly as she left for the bathroom. Shimako watched Sei leave with curious eyes. There had been a flicker of adoration in those eyes hadn't there? Shimako wasn't sure, but she felt a little giddy nonetheless.

Shimako entrained herself by looking out the window and it wasn't until she was on her three cup of tea that Sei got out of the shower, wearing a blue sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts.

"I say it's time for bed." Sei stated as she stretched her arms, making that content sigh that always followed such actions. "You can sleep on my bed."

She and Sei would be sharing a bed. The idea invaded Shimako's mind with an arsenal of nervousness that put Shimako's mind into a haze. What if she did something foolish like hog all the covers or what if she snored loudly? And there was always the possibility that she kicked in her sleep. What would Sei say if she kept waking her up during the night? Would she tell her to leave?

"Um..." was the only thing that Shimako could come up with, and that was after a few moments of awkwardness hanging in the air

Sei turned away from Shimako, eyes blazing as her hands were clenching at her sides."Don't worry, your precious innocence is safe. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Shimako was taken aback. She had never heard such venom in her Onee-sama's voice and epically venom that was directed at her. What had she done wrong?

"Sei I didn't-" Shimako tried to apologize, not quite sure what she was apologizing for, but she had upset Sei and rectifying that was the only thing that mattered to her. Sei closed her eyes as if someone had punched her in the gut once she heard the distraught voice of her petite soeur. Why the hell was she being such a jerk to Shimako?

It wasn't like Shimako was afraid that her immoral Onee-sama was going to take advantage of her in the middle of the night Sei contemplated. Shimako was a sweet girl who thought the world of Sei, and even though she could be oblivious at times, Sei had noticed this. But why did she sound so uncomfortable with the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as her?

"It's okay Shimako," Sei sighed, the anger from before dissipated, but the fickle emotional swing only worried Shimako more than it comforted her. "I think your Onee-sama is just a bit tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Shimako wished hesitantly to Sei's retreating back, wondering what had come over Sei.

Concluding that she never going to find an answer standing in the hallway, Shimako retreated to Sei's bedroom. It wasn't adorned with anything fancy, only a bookcase on the far side of the room, a small desk by the window, and a mahogany dresser near the door, but Shimako had expected this from her low maintenance Onee-sama.

What she hadn't expected was a picture of the two of them sitting on her desk. It was the one Tsutako had taken of them on Sei's graduation day. Shimako headed towards the desk and picked up the photo frame, tracing the still memory with her finger tips. She had the same picture lying on her dresser at home and would stare at it like she was now whenever she missed her Onee-sama.

Imagining that Sei would do the same, Shimako couldn't stop the blissful grin that adorned her face, until a lightening bolt brightened the room, showing the other picture frames of the Yamayurikai members scattered across the desk. So she missed all of them not just her. Her smiled drooped into a frown. What did she expect anyways?

Not wanting to dwell on the disappointment she felt, Shimako set the picture back on the desk and head for the bed, not noticing how that picture frame was more worn down than the others.

After getting herself ready and throwing away the thought that she was invading Sei's personal space, Shimako was finally ready to go to sleep. She was lying comfortably on the bed with her eyes close, when a crash of thunder made its grand entrance to the still night. Shimako let out a loud screech as she she sat up and covered her ears and closed her eyes. She hated thunder. Always had, always will.

She tried to muffle herself when the the next crash resonated through the room as not to disturb Sei but to no avail because Sei bolted into the room a few seconds later with a scared expression of her face.

"What's wrong Shimako?" Sei panicked as she gripped Shimako's shoulders, forcing the younger girl to look her in the eyes. Which she wish she hadn't, the fear in those sapphire orbs would haunt her for nights to come.

"I'm..." Shimako trailed off into a small yelp as a another crash of thunder rippled through the sky. She pushed away from Sei and covered her ears, bringing her head closer to knees to block out the ferocity the gods were unleashing outside. Why wouldn't the thunder stop? Why wouldn't it stop?

The younger girl was shaking in fear, and Sei had no idea what to do, and the adrenaline pumping through her body telling her to do something was not helping. Sei grabbed Shimako and shook her roughly in desperation. She wouldn't forgive herself if she let something happen to Shimako under her watch.

"You're what Shimako?!Sick, injured, hurt?! What is it?!" Sei hollered, believing that the she could somehow rip Shimako away from her episode with the loudness in her voice.

Please don't let Shimako be hurt...

Shimako sobered up when she heard the desperation in Sei's voice."Nothing like that," Shimako muttered as she turned her eyes away from Sei's piercing stare, "I'm scared of the thunder."

There she had admitted it. Shimako Toudou was afraid of a little thunder. God, now Sei was going to think of her as a scared child, who hid any time a loud sound was made in her presence. She lifted her eyes to meet Sei's to garner her reaction, but they were hooded.

Sei stared into Shimako's nervous eyes, and was torn between strangling her for making her worry so much or engulfing her in a tight hug for being all right. A clash of thunder made her decision for her. Watching Shimako's body shutter from restraining a yelp, Sei rushed to Shimako's side and placed a hand on Shimako's right one and the other one on her head, stroking her hair lightly. The action distracted Shimako from the other crashes of thunder that rumbled the sky, blushing at first at her Onee-sama's gentleness, then actually enjoying the touch.

After a few minutes, Sei noticed with relief that Shimako's eyelids were beginning to droop, only to open a tiny bit whenever another round of thunder would shake the sky, but once Shimako looked at Sei's concerned face, a tiny smile graced her lips as she let her eyes droop once again. Finally, Shimako had been sprinkled by Mr. Sandman, and Sei stopped her ministrations to stare at Shimako's innocent face, wanting to caress it but knowing she would be crossing the line if she did.

Sei stayed kneel on the side of the bed, watching Shimako until, unexpectedly, Shimako's eyes opened to reveal an annoyed yet touched expression.

"Sei don't worry about me. Go to sleep." Shimako commanded, but the drowsiness in her voice took away some of the authority that it made Shimako sound like a fussy child. Sei smiled at her petite soeur's antics. She really was adorable wasn't she?

"I'm not leaving you Shimako." Sei whispered gently but the hint of stubbornness was not lost to Shimako, even though she was distracted by the gentle squeeze Sei gave to Shimako's hand.

"Then sleep on the bed with me," Shimako compromised. " It must be uncomfortable kneeling on the floor all night"

Looking at Shimako's body sprawled across her bed and then at Shimako's trusting face, Sei nodded no.

She didn't trust herself being so close to Shimako.

"Shimako, I don't think that's a good idea..." Sei trailed off, not wanting to meet Shimako's questioning eyes. She didn't think her resolve could survive the onslaught.

"Don't be silly, Onee-sama." Shimako mumbled as she weakly pulled Sei toward the bed. The older girl resisted, which only aggravated her sleep-deprived petite soeur. Shimako let a low growl escape her lips as she tugged on Sei's hand once again.

Sei chuckled. Shimako was just too adorable.

"I won't hear the end of it if I don't agree, won't I?" Sei teased, and Shimako only nodded in agreement, too tired to concentrate on making any comprehensible words. Sighing, Sei let go of Shimako's hand and carefully laid herself on the bed, making sure she wasn't touching Shimako anywhere.

"Goodnight Sei." Shimako whispered, not totally comprehending that Sei was lying right next her. If she had, she would be blushing furiously right now. Instead, she snuggled deeper into the covers, wondering if she had ever experienced anything as peaceful as this.

Sei let a rare genius smile grace her lips. She always liked it when Shimako called her Sei, instead of that mocking Onee-sama. She wanted to move past that point, but that would never happen, at least not in the way Sei wanted it to ...

"Goodnight Shimako." Sei whispered into the night, the hint of sadness lost to the hazy Shimako.

It wasn't long before both girls were about to seep into the land of Morpheus, when Zeus' lightning bolt teared through the sky, quickly accomplished by a crash of thunder. Sei could ignore the brief annoyance; what she couldn't ignore was the younger girl's shaking and tiny squeak of despair. Instinctively, Sei turned her body around and wrapped her arms around the fragile girl's form.

"Don't worry Shimako," Sei whispered into Shimako's ear, "I'm right here." The brunette instantly relaxed into Sei's warmth, and future booms of thunder could not break through the tranquility Sei's arms provided. Only the soft thud of raindrops hitting the outside pavement entered Shimako's ears and it wasn't long before the rain's lullaby lured her to sleep.

Eventually, the soft snoring of Shimako filtered through the room, bringing relief to Sei. The younger girl desperately needed some sleep Sei believed. To bad she wouldn't be have that luxury tonight Sei thought as her eyes drifted to the angelic face of girl she had cradled in her arms. She would be more concerned with another bittersweet luxury tonight.

Shimako awoke a few hours later. She had never been much of a sleeper, frequent visitors to the shrine at all times in the night made sure of that. There would always be a knock on her door, and then begrudgingly, she would leave the comforts of her pillow to attend to her duty of serving the guest with tea.

But this time there was no knock only sunlight. There was no duty only the chirping of the birds perched on the nearest trees. And there was no pillow to leave only Sei's chest.

Wait, Sei's chest?

Shimako's blue eyes went wide with this realization. When had Sei come into bed with her? She remembered Sei came into the room when she heard Shimako screeching and then held her hand and then.....oh God, she had asked no demanded that Sei sleep in the same bed as her, hadn't she?

Lord, what did Sei think of her now?

Shimako wanted to disappear and tried to by snuggling deeper into the pillow, but stopped after she felt Sei's collarbone, remembering that her head was still atop of Sei. The blush that was already on Shimako's face brighten at her audaciousness.

She would have left the bed had she not felt Sei's arm around her, and even though the situation was highly uncomfortable for Shimako, she wasn't going to disrupt Sei's sleep because of her selfish needs.

Sighing, Shimako decided she was just going to have to wait until Sei woke up. Her eyes drifted to the older girl's face, wondering if she had woken up because of her motions, and all the worry Shimako felt went away as her expression soften into one of affection.

Sei's face was void of the usually turbulence of emotions that was hidden behind a facade of easy-going nonchalance, and instead, it was instilled with a heavenly serenity that was only heightened by the glow the sunlight cast on Sei's skin.

Had Sei always been this beautiful?

Shimako wondered as her fingers itched for her to trace the outline of Sei's face, and she was about to when the intensity of her desire made her stop. Why did she want to touch Sei?

It was then that she realized the reasoning behind all the nervousness and giddiness she had felt recently: she had developed feelings for her Onee-sama. Shimako closed her eyes painfully shut, trying to keep the realization at bay.

God, she was a sinner now wasn't she? All those lessons she had learned came rushing to her, and she could see images of hell flashing through her head. She was going to hell wasn't she?

Sei moved slightly in her sleep, barley falling asleep two hours ago and startling the younger girl from her thoughts. Shimako stared at Sei's content face and smiled, letting her hand intertwine with the hand Sei had lying on her stomach

What if she had feelings for such a beautiful, caring, intelligent woman? Isn't her happiness more important than what people thought of her? If God should be displease with her decision, that would be her cross to bear when Judgment Day came. Sei was worth it.

"Good morning, lovely" Sei drawled out as she locked eyes with blue ones, giving the younger girl a lazy smile. Shimako gave a soft smile in return. Yes, this was what she wanted, for right now and for days to come. To hell with expectation, she would worry about it when the time came. Right now, she would just enjoy lying in bed with her Onee-sama.

FIN

**Please drop a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
